


Cherry Blossoms and Cotton-balls

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Puns, Boys Kissing, Cheek Kisses, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Head-canons at the end of each chapter :), Holding Hands, Im also in the midst of having a fucking cold while writing this, Ina is flustered easily, James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Literal Sleeping Together, Lots of Vine References, Love at First Sight, Movie Reference, References to RWBY, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Kisses, Spooning, Stargazing, Study Date, Vomiting, also there's like one black panther reference lol, little bit of cursing, screw it this fanfic is gonna be the end of me ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: It's Ina's first day of College at a new school;What could possibly go wrong?





	1. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ina's first day of College at a new school;
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

Ina stood there looked at the big orange letters that spelled out; _Garrison University_. She took a deep breath; and made her way to the doors of the school.

 

Being the newest girl in school; aside from the other students who had graduated at her level; was hard. Making friends was even harder.

 

Ina was that one; super quiet _I-don’t-want-to-talk-to-them-because-I-don’t-know-them_ kid. She did like talking to people; but she would sometimes get caught rambling from one subject to the next; losing track of what she was talking about; and geeking out about things some people wouldn’t understand.

 

She was extremely self conscious about talking to new people.

 

Ina made her way to her assigned dorm room; _Room 155._  The room she would be sharing with three random people who she didn’t know.

 

Three _strangers_ to say the least.

 

She knocked on the door; only to hear what sounded like people fighting to get to the door first.

 

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” One person yelled; “I said I've got it! Let go of my leg Pidge!”

 

The door opened and there stood a girl with long, dark purple hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore glasses; and seemed to be dressed in her pajamas.

 

“Hi! You must be our new roommate! Ina, right?” The girl bubbled; extending her hand.

 

“Y-yes; that’s me.” Ina replied; shaking the girl’s hand.

 

“My name’s Nadia; and this one’s Pidge; and over there on the couch is Veronica!” Nadia stated excitedly, “Here! I’ll give you a little tour!”

 

Before Ina could reply; Nadia was already showing her around their dorm.

 

"Here's our kitchen- that we barely use;" Nadia began, "Out bathroom; and our living room- that has a gaming console and stuff;"

 

“And lastly our bedroom! Sorry it’s a little messy; Someone didn’t clean up their _Pokemon_ cards and move them to their side of the room!” Nadia jeered at Pidge; who gave her a dirty look.

 

Ina smiled. She liked that her new roommates had a sense of humor.

 

“Is this bed mine?” Ina asked; pointing to the bottom bunk under Nadia’s.

 

“Yep! It’s even got a shelf you can put things on! It’s all yours!” Nadia replied happily; “I’ll let you get your things unpacked. If you need anything just holler!”

 

Ina unpacked her things; organizing her clothes and books. She looked in her suitcase and realized that she _had_ in fact packed her Polaroid camera; with extra film too.

 

“Maybe if I get to know my roommates better; I can hang some photos above my shelf.” Ina thought to herself. She giggled at the thought of her shelf decorated in tons and tons of Polaroid photos.

 

“Hey Ina! Come and introduce yourself to us!” She heard Nadia yell.

* * *

 

After introducing herself to the girls; Ina felt comfortable with them. They were chatty- especially Nadia- and they all liked the things that Ina talked about. Then after everyone had introduced themselves; Ina got out her camera and took a group photo with them.

 

Maybe school wasn’t going to be so hard after all.

 

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

 

The next day came and hit Ina; like a hammer to a nail.

 

Only Ina was the nail, and the most popular kid in school was the hammer.

 

She looked at the piece of paper that had her classes on it. She was in Chemistry with Nadia; Math with Pidge; and English with Veronica.

 

“At least we’re not in any classes with _James_.” Pidge snickered.

 

“Who’s James?” Ina asked; cocking her head to one side.

 

“He’s the worst guy ever- all he does is snob over hot girls; and beats up people he doesn’t like.” Pidge retorted.

 

“He basically pummels people into the ground!” Nadia added.

 

“I heard that he’s friend with this girl who’s part alien or something! She has like this long white tail with a large teal feather on the end of it; she wraps it around her victim’s feet; pulls them forward; and uppercuts them in the throat!” Pidge sneered; “I've also heard that she has super hearing or something; so she knows when you’re coming to find her or something!!”

 

“Come on guys.. I’m sure he just has a few screws loose! He just needs to find a friend that’ll set him into line!” Ina stammered; "And I'm pretty sure that girl only does that because people try an attack her or something."

 

They all looked at her as if she had told them that the sky was falling.

 

“Pfft, yeah right!” Nadia snorted, “How could anyone set him straight if all he ever does in pick on people?”

 

“Just watch your back. He could pick on you because you’re new to this school.” Veronica advised; patting Ina on the shoulder.

 

Ina looked down at her feet. She felt bad for James. Maybe he had gotten treated differently when he was younger or something? Ina didn’t know. But she did care. Kinda.

 

The girls departed and headed for their classes.

 

Ina made her way to her Social Studies class; passing by the boy Veronica had just warned her about. She noticed that he was following her; so she cut down another hallway to try and lose him. Ina turned around; and no one was there. She let out a sigh of relief, when-

 

Ina was partially pinned to the wall of lockers.

 

“Ah! Don’t hurt me!” Ina pleaded; hiding her face behind her notebook.

 

She glanced upwards, and her fears had become a reality-

  
It was _James._

 

* * *

 

^^^Artwork drawn by me^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leifsdottir: Dropped my phone but guess who saved it?
> 
> Leifsdottir: My earphones, the ones with wires.


	2. Gel pens and phone-numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina is "forced" to sit with James and his friends. 
> 
> She is terrified at first; but after chatting with one of them; she learns that James may not be as bad as he seems.

“Hey there _pretty girl_ ~” James smirked, his eyes intently fixed on Ina’s face.

 

Ina’s cheeks turned a little pink when she saw his face.

 

His skin was smooth looking; the way his lips curled when he smirked at her made Ina blush a little more.

 

But his eyes- their brown complexion made Ina more fearful of what he might do to her if she tried to push him away.

 

“So... you’re one of the new kids huh? What’s your name?” He smirked again.

 

Ina was lost in his complexion. “I-Ina, Ina Leifsdottir..” She stammered.

 

James smiled; he poured over her; looking for any hint fear in her. He noticed how she was shifting her eyes away from his, so he took advantage of her.

 

“Hey~ my eyes are up here _pretty girl~_ ” He smirked again; lifting Ina’s chin with his finger.

 

Ina’s bottom lip trembled as he lifted her chin. She didn't know what to say. She couldn’t do anything. She felt… _powerless._

 

“What do you want? Money? Notes?” Ina pleaded; closing her eyes in fear; tears starting to prick her eyes. “Take whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt me!”

 

He raised an eyebrow; pouring over her; examining her in every aspect.

 

“Don’t worry _pretty girl~_ I’m not gonna hurt you..” James mused; “Now that I think of it… I could ki-”

 

“JAMES!” A voice hollered; making him jump.

 

The boy turned around to see another girl; her arms folded; her long white tail with a large teal feather at the end of it swishing around angrily.

 

It was that girl Pidge was blabbering about.

 

“What do you want Juniper?” James growled.

 

“Class it about to start! Hurry up! You’re gonna be late; and I am _NOT_ making up another damn story on why you were late!”

 

He glared at the girl, then sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Ugh, Fine… You’re such an ass.” James growled.

 

The girl glared back at him; then disappeared down the hallway. James turned and glanced back at Ina; who was still intensely blushing; and completely terrified of what James might do next.

 

“Sorry about that.. Juniper can be… annoying.”

 

He looked at Ina who was staring up at him with wide eyes. _God her eyes are pretty._ He shifted his glance and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

 

Ina was taken by surprise when he gave her some space, but leaned against the lockers; still fairly close to her.

 

“The name’s James.” He began; extending his hand towards her.

 

Ina gulped; then shook his hand. “Ina. Ina Leifsdottir.” She replied, starting to calm down.

 

“So, What class do you have next anyways?”

 

“S-social Studies..?” Ina noted.

 

“Cool. I have that class too; so you’re coming with me.”

 

Before Ina had a chance to respond; he grabbed her hand; pulling her down the hallway and into the bustling classroom. _Social Studies._

 

In the classroom; James guided Ina toward the seat where he and his friends sat.

 

“Ina, meet Ryan, Juniper, and Matt-” James began; “Wait… where’s Matt?”

 

“Oh he’s over there talking to the girl; Romelle.” Juniper replied; pointing to where Matt was sitting.

 

Juniper caught sight of Ina; and smirked.

 

“Looks like Griff-Griff got himself a _girlfriend_.” Juniper snickered, blowing their gum into a bubble; then letting it pop.

 

James shot Juniper a dirty look; while they continued to laugh. “She’s not my girlfriend Juniper.” James growled.

 

“Pfft, whatever.

 

“Come on June, be nice.” Ryan commented, elbowing them in the arm.

 

“Ow!” Juniper grumbled, continuing to chew their gum. “I was just tryin’ to _lion_ the mood.”

 

Ryan let out a sigh of irritation; while Juniper busted into laughter.

 

Ina sat between James and Juniper; and Juniper caught sight of Ina blushing at James. So they started to chat with Ina.

 

“So you’re Ina huh?” Juniper asked; their eyes darting from Ina to the notes on the board. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

“Well… I like computers.. Movies.. and Marvel.” Ina began; staring to write in her notebook. “I’m kinds just a big nerd…”

 

“Nice.”

 

“You’re one of James’s friends.. right?” Ina asked. “What’s it like?”

 

“Well- to tell you the truth; James is a _huge_ nerd.” Juniper whispered; “He just never wants to admit that he is.”

 

“How did you guys become friends?”

 

Juniper sighed. “Well; I was one of the kids he tried to pick on- but I outsmarted him in a fight; and we’ve been friends ever since.”

 

“Is it true that you and James beat up people you don’t like?” Ina asked once more; intrigued on if what Pidge had said was true.

 

“Well; sometimes people try and pick on me more than they do James. I only beat people into the ground if they try to attack me. Just my instincts.” Juniper explained. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Oh; one of my friends told me some rumor that was spreading around.” Ina revealed; “Sorry if it makes you upset.”

 

“Nah it’s fine. Besides, Griff-Griff over here isn’t the best at first impressions. He usually just likes to show off his strength to get all them girls.” They whispered; as James playfully flicked the back of Juniper’s head.

 

“Are you one of those girls?”

 

Juniper shook their head. “Nah. I’m just his Non-Binary friend, who’s got a cool tail and different colored eyes.”

 

“That’s cool.” Ina admitted; She sighed and looked down at her notebook.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah.. I just don’t understand why all of the sudden the school bully invited me to sit with him and his friends; right after he tried to pick on me earlier.” Ina gulped, “What if he tries to pick on me again or something?”

 

“Pfft.” Juniper laughed. “Don’t worry; He usually doesn't pick on the same person everyday. If he didn’t like you; then you wouldn’t be sitting here talking to us.”

 

“So you think that he.. Likes me?” Ina inquired.

 

Instantly Juniper noticed James turn away to hid his blushing face; it was obvious that he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

 

“Oh yea,” Juniper mused; “He _really_ likes you.”

 

Ina didn’t understand what they meant; but was surprised to see a folded sticky note attached to her paper.

 

She unfolded the paper; revealing a phone number.

 

“Whose number is this?” Ina guessed.

 

Juniper grabbed the paper and looked at it closely and gasped; looking over at James with a evil smirk.

 

James turned away to make it look like he was working. He didn’t want Ina to-

 

“It’s _James’s_ number.” Juniper murmured into Ina’s ear; right as James smacked Juniper on the back of their head; making them growl.

 

Ina’s face turned a little pink. She turned and looked at James who now had his head on his desk. Ina gently nudged him with her elbow; but he didn’t move.

 

She grumbled; and scribbled something down on her notebook; and decorated it with some flower stickers.

 

If James really liked her enough to give her his phone number; then she might as well give him hers-

 

The bell rang; and before Ina knew it; James had disappeared out the classroom.

  


She looked out the door; but didn’t see him. Ina decided to walk down the empty hallways to try and find him. I mean; he _had_ cornered her in one of the empty hallways when he attempted to bully her.

 

She turned down lots of hallways; this school was like a fucking labyrinth making Ina's efforts to find James harder; but she finally spotted him.

 

He was talking to Juniper and Ryan; who didn’t seem to be very impressed with whatever James was blabbering about.

 

“Hey! James!” She called after him.

 

James turned to see Ina running towards him with a slip of paper in her hand.

 

Ina must have tripped on her shoelace or something; because a few seconds later she was in James’s arms.

 

“Watch where you’re going! You could get hurt or something!” James chided; helping Ina back up.

 

Ina’s face turned a little pink as James’s fingertips brushed her shoulders.

 

“What did you want, Ina?”

 

Ina handed him the slip of paper she was holding. “This is for you.” She gushed cheerfully; smiling at him.

 

James blushed a little. _Go even her smile was beautiful._

 

“See you tomorrow!” She called as she disappeared down the hallway.

 

Juniper eyed the paper Ina had given James. “What’d she give you?”

 

“None of your business, Juniper. Don’t you have other things to attend to?”

 

Juniper shot him a glance then sighed. “Whatever you say Griffin- see you in the dorm; come on Ryan.”

 

After Juniper and Ryan had left, James made his way to his locker and he unfolded the note Ina had given him. It was decorated with pink flower stickers; and written in orange gel pen.

 

The note had a message written on it.

 

_Dear James,_

 

_I was wondering if you would like to meet me underneath the cherry blossom tree at lunch._

_We could talk some more, and get to know each other better._

 

_Your Friend,_

_Ina Leifsdottir_

 

_P.S._

_916-XXX-XXXX_

 

The I’s dots in Leifsdottir were hearts; and James thought that was cute.

 

Also included on the note was-

 

_Her phone number!_

 

James’s heart skipped a beat; as he realized that maybe Ina actually liked him; a friend that didn’t care about his “violent” behavior towards others. Well, there was also Ryan, Juniper, and Matt; they were his roommates; but he had just met Ina today!

 

James couldn’t get the thought of the way Ina smiled at him earlier out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her freckles, her pretty grayish-blue eyes; her honey golden hair; and her sweet kissable lips. God, everything about her was cute; the way she talked; how she laughed; they way her eyes glinted in the light.

 

He liked her for some reason; _a lot._

 

James's face turned red just at the thought of her mouth against his; softly nipping at his bottom lip; his hands threading her hair as he back her up against a wall-

 

Shit. Why was he thinking about her so much? He had only met her a few hours ago!”

 

Then James was hit with a sense of realization.

 

He had a _crush._

 

But how the hell could he have a crush on Ina after they had just met? Hell- he tried to beat her up before class; and now she had given him her phone number? Well; he had given her his; so that was saying something. And he _had_ called her _pretty girl_ when he pinned her up against the lockers…

 

James shook his head. That can’t be right. You can’t just fall in love with someone you just met.

 

Right..?

 

James grumbled to himself. He wondered if Ina even had those same feelings for him. Probably not. No one ever had intense feelings for him; he was the school bully! What would everyone say if they found out that James had a soft side for Ina?

 

James pulled out his phone. On it was a reminder; _beat up new kids during lunch tomorrow_.

 

He deleted it.

 

If he was going to have a crush on Ina; and have any chance of her liking him back; he had to change how he acted around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper: what language do they speak at the center of the earth
> 
> Juniper: core-ean
> 
> Pidge: THE CENTER OF THE EARTH IS AROUND 5430 degrees Celsius... NOBODY IS GOING TO LIVE THERE SO THEY DONT NEED A LANGUAGE
> 
> Juniper: core-ean


	3. Blossom~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina doesn't believe that James would give her his number so quickly-
> 
> But when she texts his number- something amazing happens.

Ina bursted through the door with her phone raised above her head; making everyone except Pidge (who was intensely focused on winning  _ Mario Kart _ ) jump.

 

“GUYS!!!” She yelled frantically; throwing her book bag onto the floor.

 

Nadia looked up from the game of  _ Mario Kart _ she was playing with Pidge; who was intently focused on winning.

 

“What is it?” Veronica asked; looking up from her phone.

 

“I got James’s phone number!” Ina exclaimed.

 

It was as if Ina had told them there was a fire- because they all looked at her in awe.

 

“You did WHAT?” Nadia shrieked.

 

“I got James’s number!”

 

Nadia almost fell off the couch before Veronica caught her.

 

“Okay; tell us- EVERYTHING.”

 

“So, you know how after you guys had warned me about James?” Ina began.

 

“Right… we all went to our separate classes.” Nadia noted; “Go on..”

 

“Well; James caught me; and pinned me against the lockers-” Ina continued; “then one of his friends told him that he was gonna be late to class-”

 

“-and he apologized to me for his friend interrupting him? Then he introduced himself to me- and we now sit next to each other in Social Studies!”

 

Nadia’s jaw about hit the floor. “And he gave you his number?”

 

Ina nodded her head.

 

“I also met that girl you were talking about earlier, Pidge. They’re actually really nice!” 

 

“Wait- You sat with James’s friends?”

 

“Yeah..? Why do you ask?” Ina inquired; cocking her head to one side.

 

Nadia, Pidge, and Veronica looked at each other.

 

“Bitch- I think James likes you!” Veronica exclaimed.

 

Ina’s face turned red- James… actually liked her? 

 

_Whoa_ _. _

* * *

The next day couldn’t have been slower. During class; James had told her that he would sit with her at lunch.

 

It wasn’t that James “would” sit with her at lunch; Ina thought of it as more of him “wanting” to sit with her.

 

Ina was excited; but she still haven't texted James’s number. He probably would have some trouble finding her; mainly because she sat alone; away from all of the other students on campus.

 

Sitting under the cherry blossom tree was nice; but kinda lonely. Nadia, Veronica, and Pidge didn’t have the same lunch as her; so she usually sat by herself.

 

She honestly thought that James wanting to meet her here was just a joke. The most popular guy in school give her his number right after they met? And wanting to sit with her at lunch?

 

No way in hell.

 

But; Ina texted to his number anyways.

 

_ New Chat _

_ 12:15 AM _

 

**Ina:** Hello?

 

**James:** Sup.

 

**Ina:** Hi James!

 

**Ina:** Are we still meeting for lunch?

 

**James:** Yep.

 

**Ina:** Okay.

 

**James:** By the cherry tree?

 

**Ina:** Yes… how did you know?

 

**Ina:** I didn’t tell you where I was sitting… did I?

 

**James:** Just look behind the tree you imbecile twig.

 

**Ina:** Please don’t call me that.

 

**James:** Whatever, just look beside you.

 

**Ina:** Beside me? Just a minute ago you told me to look behind the tree!

 

Ina was confused on why James knew she was sitting by the cherry tree. Well, he had told her to look beside her and-

 

“Boo.” James whispered.

 

“Eek!” Ina yelped with surprise.

 

There; now sitting beside her was James.

 

“Sup blossom.”

 

She looked away, hiding her blushing face.

 

“What? You told me you didn’t like the name “twig” so I improvised.” He grinned.

 

Ina looked at him. “T-thanks..” She stammered. “How did you find me anyways?”

 

“You gave me the directions on the note you gave me.”

 

Ina blushed some more; “Oh; right..”

 

“So why do you sit under this dumb tree anyways?” James asked, snickering.

 

“Oh! Well, it provides... shade when it’s too sunny;” Ina began, “It’s also really quiet and calming..”

 

“Huh. Weird.” James smirked. “So what do you do, watch the clouds or something?”

 

“Yes! I do” She protested, “In fact; maybe you should try watching the clouds and relaxing! Instead of being such a fucking asshole to everyone you meet!”

 

James stared at her.

 

Ina gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. Shit. She was about to get pummeled into the ground by the most popular kid in school; who was also a bully.

 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!-” She pleaded; bringing her hands up to protect her face; but that didn’t stop James.

 

He pushed her hands away and placed a cherry blossom flower in her hair; right above her ear.

 

Ina’s face turned a little pink; hidden by the shade of the tree. She shifted her glance so that she was looking at the ground, and not into his pretty brown eyes.

 

“Why-why did you do that..?” She mumbled. “W-why did you put the blossom in my hair?”

 

“I just wanted to.” James replied, “Besides, it makes you look cute.”

 

“Y-you’re not mad..?” Ina squeaked.

 

“No,” James smiled; “I thought it was cute when you got mad.”

 

Ina’s face turned red; and it was no longer hidden by the shade of the tree. James smiled, and looked out upon the the campus. 

 

“Th-thanks..” Ina gulped nervously.

 

“You know, I think I forgot your name;” James began; now leaning in towards Ina, “Mind if I call you Blossom?”

 

Before Ina had a chance to respond; James had pressed his lips lightly against her left ear. Ina’s face grew completely red; and her eyes widened with surprise.

 

James laughed a little. “So, do you want to meet here again after school? Or are you just going to go around telling everyone that you’re now friends with the biggest “jerk” in school?” He smirked.

 

Ina looked at him in a way that James would never forget. Her eyes glimmered like the ocean; and James couldn’t help but brush the hair out of her face; just so he could get a good look at her beautiful eyes.

 

“Sure.” She replied calmly; shuttering as James’s fingers grazed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: i love chocolate whats your favorite food-
> 
> Juniper: gasoline
> 
> James: that's not a food AND THERE'S A PROBLEM-


	4. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina is caught by surprise when James asked her out on a date- and she gladly accepts the invite.

After all of her classes; and the whole confrontation with James; Ina bursted through the door; her face red with frustration; and threw herself onto her bed. The sounds of her muffled screaming coming from her pillow.

 

“You okay Ina?” Nadia asked, climbing onto her bunk.

 

“No!” Ina retorted, rolling over and revealing her completely red face.

 

“What happened with James? Did he do something wrong? Should we go beat him up?” Nadia questioned; cracking her knuckles.

 

“No!”

 

"Do you need us to go and break his legs?" Pidge proposed.

 

"NO!"

 

“Then tell us what he did to make you mad!” Veronica insisted.

 

“HE FUCKING KISSED ME!” Ina blurted out; her face now as red like a cherry.

 

There was complete and utter silence from the girls. “He  _ kissed _ you? Where?” Veronica finally inquired.

 

“On the ear! And he put a flower in my hair; and he called me blossom and-” Ina began to gush- when her phone began vibrate.

 

Ina tried to reach for her phone but Veronica grabbed it first; then it was stolen by Nadia; then Pidge snagged it out of her hands.

 

“It’s James alright!” Pidge snickered; handing the phone back to Ina.

 

“What’s it say?” Nadia nagged.

 

_ New Chat _

_ 2:30 PM _

 

**James:** hey there pretty blossom~

 

**James:** i was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink or something?

 

**James:** juniper is out restocking our fridge so i’m free from any “chores” that they throw at me and ryan lol

 

**James:** i'll be over at your dorm room to pick you up if you’d like to come

 

**James:** just you and me~

 

**James:** ;)

  
  


Ina screamed into her pillow once more. "He asked me out on a fucking date! Holy SHIT!" Ina proclaimed.

 

“So are you gonna go or not?” Nadia chatted.

 

“Yes!” Ina blurted out again. “Of course I am!”

 

“Then you better get your ass up, change into something nice- and be out the door when he gets here! Tell him that you want to go!” Veronica cheered.

 

Ina nodded her head and threw on one of her faded anime T-shirts with a pair of light-blue ripped jeans. She texted James back; letting him know that she was ready.

 

_ New Chat _

_ 8:15 PM _

 

**Ina:** Hey James!

 

**James:** Oh, hey blossom~

 

**Ina:** I would love to go out with you tonight, I think it would be lovely.

 

**James:** oh- okay! I’ll be over in five minutes.

 

**James:** ;)

* * *

James literally kicked the door of his dorm room open; making Ryan jump and scaring the living daylights out of Juniper.

 

“RYAN! JUNIPER!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

Juniper jerked up; banging their head on the ceiling of the fridge. They turned and faced him angrily; their bottom lip bleeding from where their sharp teeth struck their lip.

 

“What the FUCK!” They barked; flicking their long tail with frustration; while rubbing the top of their head.

 

“I think I just got a date with Ina!” James exclaimed happily.

 

Juniper glared at him. “Okay… and that means..what?’

 

“She likes me!”

 

Juniper sighed; “I think it’s too early in your “relationship” with her to call this meeting “a date”.”

 

James frowned. He liked Ina.  But he still didn’t think Ina had any feelings for him. He was still a jerk to her; teasing her about things- but Ina still seemed to like his teasing.

 

“I still think she likes me. Besides- if she didn’t like me, she wouldn’t have said that she  _ did _ want to go out with me.” James smirked.

 

“Whatever. While you’re out on your “date” I’m going to restock our supply of nutritious delicacies.” Juniper scoffed; pulling on their ravenclaw jacket and purse; and heading towards the door.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James asked confusingly.

 

“It means that I’m going shopping for food so we don’t starve; since you three  _ clearly  _ don’t know how to restock our fucking refrigerator!” Juniper hissed; “I’ll be back before 11:00.”

 

Juniper walked out the door leaving Ryan and James sitting there confused. There wasn’t a fourth roommate-

 

Oh wait-  _ Matt. _

 

Of course Matt wasn’t here; he was hanging out with that girl he met the other day- Romelle.

 

She was nice; and James could see why Matt liked her so much. James wondered if anyone else could see why he like Ina so much.

 

He liked every aspect of Ina; from her delicate smile; to her tender body- that he just wanted to kiss all over and hold her close.

 

James blushed; he was thinking about her again. He didn’t mind thinking about her; he liked her- since the day he pinned her against the lockers.

 

But now was the time to show Ina that he could change. That he liked her- a lot; and he had to get going anyways- he had a “date” with Ina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper: *suddenly has tears running down cheeks*
> 
> James: are u okay??
> 
> Juniper: yeah, this just happens sometimes lol


	5. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ina has one too many drinks.

While Ina was getting ready; Nadia and Pidge were still playing their game of Mario kart. Even through Pidge’s head was filled with her competitive spirit; she still had something stuck on her mind.

 

She had a stupid crush on Nadia. She had to make her move sometime. She couldn’t just _not_ tell her… no. She had to tell Nadia.

 

“Hey Nadia? Can I tell you something?”

 

Nadia paused the game and looked at Pidge. “What is it?” Nadia asked; cocking her head to one side.

 

“I think- I think I have a crush on someone..”

 

“Ohh! Who is it? Tell me! I promise i won’t tell anyone-” Nadia began; but not before she was interrupted by Pidge; who had grabbed her cheeks and pressed her lips against hers.

 

Nadia’s eyes widened with surprise and her face went hot with blush. Pidge pulled away and hid her blushing face in a nearby pillow; while Nadia sat there in utter shock and disbelief; trying to process what the hell just happened.

 

“Y-yo-you… you kissed me!” Nadia finally stated; the sound of muffled screaming coming from Pidge growing louder.

 

“I’m sorry okay? I have a crush on you!-” Pidge shouted as she shot up, but this time she was interrupted by Nadia; who pressed forward, crashing her soft lips against Pidge’s, causing Nadia to fall over on top of her.

 

As Nadia pulled away, she stroked Pidge’s cheek and smiled. “I noticed.” She mused; watching Pidge’s face turned red; and her mind and heart both racing.

 

“You knew.. All along?” Pidge inquired.

 

“Yes, of course I’ve noticed!” Nadia hinted; “You think I haven’t noticed how you blush every time you’re around me?”

 

Pidge hid her face in her hands. “I’m sorry… I just… I like you too much…” She stammered.

 

Nadia leaned down until her nose was touching Pidge's; pressing their foreheads together. “Pidge,” Nadia began; “It’s okay; I like you too! Pidge..?”

 

Pidge’s eyes were watering as she spoke. “Kiss me again.” She sniffled.

 

Nadia smiled and cupped the girl’s cheek with her hand; stroking it gently with her thumb. She pulled Pidge's face up towards hers with both hands, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Pidge leaned against her elbows as Nadia pressed deeper into the kiss. She could feel Nadia's body press against hers, shuttering as Nadia's hands slid up her shirt, grasping whatever bare skin Nadia could get her hands on. 

Pidge mumbled something as Nadia licked the inside of Pidge's mouth sloppily; while Pidge threaded her fingers through Nadia's bangs, pulling the girl's headband out. Nadia finally pulled away, hot saliva dripping from her lips as she pecked at Pidge's face.

 

* * *

 

Ina finally came out of the bedroom, when someone knocked at the door.

 

 

“Oh! He’s here!” Ina exclaimed.

 

She ran to the door and opened it; standing there was James- He wore a plain white tank-top with a red button-up flannel jacket, along with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes.

 

“Hey there blossom.” He mused.

 

Ina blushed a little with embarrassment; “James… my roommates can hear you…” She coughed.

 

“Whatever. Are you ready to go?” James smirked; glancing at Nadia and Pidge; who were in the midst of kissing each other.

 

Ina nodded her head. She shut the door behind her and followed James down the stairs. They walked out to the parking lot; where James unlocked his car; opening the passenger side door for Ina.

 

“You know I could have gotten that myself.” Ina protested as James started the car; pulling out onto the street.

 

“Yeah; well I thought I’d be less of a jerk if I opened the door for you. Ladies first anyways.” James snickered.

 

Ina giggled. “So where are we going?”

 

“Oh, just a Club that I go to often.”

 

Ina gulped. "Oh.."

 

"Is that too.. claustrophobic for you?" 

 

 

“Kinda...” Ina replied.

 

Ina was looking down at her hands as they pulled into a parking lot, and got out of the car.

 

James looked at Ina. “Don’t worry; I’ll be with you the entire time.” He smiled.

 

Ina felt James interlock his hand with hers; pulling her close to him. Suddenly, all of those nervous butterflies vanished.

 

They entered the night club; hand in hand. Ina glanced around; the place was kinda packed. She squeezed James’s hand; in which he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

* * *

 

Ina had one drink. Just one.

 

Okay, maybe two.

 

Alright, she had three.

 

Okay, okay- she had four.

 

James led Ina; who was now visibly drunk; to the back of the night club. She smiled giddley and started to dance; trying to move to the beat of the music. She swayed her hips; and moved closer towards James; inviting him to come dance with her. He hesitated; then pulled her forward; grasping her hips softly. Ina blushed; but continued to smile. James spun her around; then dipped her backwards, his face almost inches away from hers.

Time seemed to have slowed down; maybe because she was with.. James. She could feel the heat from James’s body as he pulled her back up again; his hands caressing her smooth skin; pulling her towards his face.

Ina closed her eyes as their lips met; her mind was adrift and offline- not a care in the world. All she could feel was James’s warm, wet, and sweet lips that pressed against her own. As James pulled away; Ina’s face turned bright red, but she smiled again, and wrapped her arms around James’s neck; pulling him into another kiss. She could feel James lift her up; and carry her princess style towards the exit.

 

James carried her out to the car and put her in the passenger seat; pulling the seat belt over her.

 

“James… I don’t need to put my seat belt on… I’m fine..!” Ina hiccuped.

 

James shook his head. “No; you’ll be safer with it on. Besides, it’s the law.”

 

Ina giggled drunkenly, as James started the car. He knew he couldn’t take her back to her dorm room; so he thought he’d take her back to his. Ryan and Matt wouldn’t mind; but Juniper would probably go nuts- but who cares.

He glanced over at Ina, who was now passed out. She must’ve drank too much. Dammit. That was his fault; and he took full responsibility for her actions.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got back to his dorm room; James helped Ina into the bathroom. She was partially awake; but still very hungover. He sat her against the wall of the bathtub and ran to get her some water.

 

“James….?” Ina moaned. She felt so bad; her body hurt all over; and she was sweating heavily.

 

“Shhh… I’ll be right back.” James murmured.

 

James soon returned with a water bottle. He knelt down beside Ina, helped her drink some of the water.

 

“James… I… feel…. sick…” Ina moaned again; and a few seconds later she was vomiting into the toilet.

 

She coughed and gagged, the taste of bile filling her mouth; the taste was foul and disgusting. She vomited again; feeling her throat grow sore, causing her to vomit once more.

 

Then, as quickly as it had came; the vomiting stopped.

 

Ina fell back; but James caught her and held her in his lap; wiping away the vomit from her mouth with a warm, wet washcloth. Ina grabbed the water bottle; and gulped down huge amounts of water. She pulled the water bottle away; gasping for air.

 

“Ina.. you need to slow down. Breath..” James urged. He stroked Ina’s hair with his hand, gently threading his fingers through her hair cautiously; so he wouldn’t tug on any loose threads.

 

“James…. can I… tell you something…?” Ina murmured; still hungover from drinking too much.

 

“What is it?” James asked; continuing to thread his fingers through her hair.

 

“I’m in love with you… I’m in love you so much..” Ina hiccuped giddily; her eyes fluttering close as she laid her head on James’s lap.

 

James blushed; then smiled warmly. She did love him.

 

I mean, he _had_ kissed her earlier; but she was drunk- so maybe she won’t remember that. Well, whatever the case; Ina wasn’t in very good shape right now; and she need to rest. He picked Ina up; cradling her in his arms as he carried her into the living room. James laid her out on their couch; and went to fetch a blanket and pillow.

 

He returned, and finished making the 'bed' for Ina, when she hugged him from behind. “James… cuddle me…” She murmured softly, nuzzling her cheek against his back.

 

James sighed, then smiled again. “Alright. As long as I get to spoon you, okay?”

 

Ina smiled giddily and nodded her head slowly. She was acting kind of like a small child, but James didn’t mind. In fact; he liked her even more this way.

James climbed onto the couch and motioned for Ina to lay with him. She walked over slowly; then curled up against him, her back to his chest, while James started to gently spoon her. He could hear her humming softly as she breathed; it was as if she was purring like a cat.

 

Ina fell asleep in James’s arms, completely unaware that she was going to have to spend the night with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper: Fuck I want to die
> 
> Matt: Language!
> 
> Juniper: Hecky heck, I crave death!


	6. Cuddles and Lazy kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally confesses towards Ina.

_ Group Text _

_ 10:30 PM _

 

**James:** hey guys can I tell you something

 

**Juniper:** oh god here we go again-

 

**Juniper:** what is it now james

 

 **Ryan:** yeah, what is it?

 

**James:** so i may or my not have taken Ina out for a drink-

 

**Juniper:** if this is going where I think it’s going, I will seriously rip you to shreds James.

 

**James:** yeah Ina may or may not have gotten a little drunk-

 

**James:** and she’s sleeping with me on the couch…

 

**Juniper:**

 

**Ryan:** uh oh

 

**Juniper:** are

 

**Juniper:** you

 

**Juniper:** FUCKING KIDDING ME

 

**James:** June look i- she was drunk okay I wish I was kidding look

 

_ 1 Image sent! _

 

**Juniper:**

 

**Juniper:** ...awww-

 

**Juniper:** JAMES WHY DID YOU TAKE HER BACK TO OUR DORM?!

 

**James:** because if i took her back to her dorm- her roommates would be at my throat-

 

**Juniper:**

 

**Juniper:** okay- tru- tru

 

**James:** she also kinda threw up

 

**Juniper:** oh shit- is she okay?

 

**James:** yeah- but she is really hungover-

 

**Juniper:** okay- I won't be back till tomorrow- but there’s some ginger ale in the fridge for her to drink

 

**James:** okay-

 

**James:** wait, why aren't you coming back tonight?

 

**Juniper:** family emergency

 

**James:** ah okay drive safely

 

**Ryan:** wait how did she get so drunk?

 

**Ryan:** also i won't be back till tomorrow cause i'm staying over at Lance’s dorm

 

**James:** k

 

**James:** and i presume Matt is out hanging with Romelle?

 

**Matt:** yep

 

**Juniper:** yeah- his new GiRlFriEnd

 

**Matt:** >:l

 

**Matt:** rude

 

**Juniper:** have you even kissed romelle yet??

 

**Matt:** not yet ;))))

 

**Juniper:** B:l

 

**Juniper:** wait james did you get the chance to kiss Ina before she threw up?

 

**James:**

 

**James:** yes…

 

**Juniper:** nice 

 

**Ryan:** outstanding move

 

**Matt:** brilliant

 

**James:** you guys are not helping

 

**Juniper:** whatever- i’ll be back tomorrow

 

**James:** okay see you soon

 

* * *

 

James put his phone down and sighed. He was in so much trouble right now. He jumped a little when Ina nuzzled her head under his chin, mumbling about something under her breath. James smiled and started to message her hair gently. 

 

He could hear her start to sigh with pleasure. James stopped for a moment to check his phone- when Ina rolled over and face him; then pressed her lips against his cheek softly. Her kiss was tender, and soft; and James couldn’t help but start to give her tiny pecks all over her face, as if he was worshiping her. I mean, that was what he thought she deserved.

 

Ina giggled as he kissed her ear, playfully nibbling on it as she closed her eyes. “That feels good… don’t stop…” She finally mumbled clearly. 

 

James smiled, and continued to nibble at her ear; then moved to the center of her mouth; slowly sucking on her bottom lip. James started to sit up, when Ina grasped her arms around him in a tight hug.

 

“Ina.. I need to get up..” James laughed softly, trying to get her hands unhooked from around his waist.

 

“Mhmn… no.. you’re warm… stop moving…” Ina murmured, nuzzling her face into his back as James stood up.

 

James sighed, Ina was still wrapped around him- so he picked her up princess style and set her back down onto the couch, pulling a blanket over her.

 

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to get you some crackers.” James whispired, pressing a gentle kiss to Ina’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

“Man.. She is  _ super  _ hungover.” James laughed as her walked back over to where Ina was laying; setting the plate of crackers on the coffee table, then proceeded to pull Ina into his lap. 

 

About an hour later, Ina woke up. 

 

“Uhg… what… happened..?” Ina moaned.

 

She glanced up at James, whose face was bright red. Ina jerked up; and backed away from James, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

“Why am I here? What happened? Why were you holding me?” Ina gushed; thousands of questions poured from her mouth.

 

“You got drunk-” James started; handing her a raspberry ginger ale; “Drink this; it’ll make you feel better.”

 

Ina opened the can and slowly began to sip from it; but continued to ask thousands of questions. “How did I get drunk? All I remember was drinking something- then dancing with you- and then we- I-” She stammered; her hands starting to shake.

 

James felt terrible. He wasn’t sick- he felt awful that he had let Ina get drunk- and that now she might’ve remembered what had happened that night- and-

 

He had to make a move.

 

“I kissed you.” James confessed. “I’m sorry..”

 

Ina was speechless. Literally. “Yo-you… kissed me? A-and you brought me back… to your dorm room? An-and you even cared for me…?”

 

James nodded his head slowly. “You also threw up- and I helped you feel better..” He began.

 

Ina scooted closer to him. “I remember-... you held my hand when I got nervous-”

 

Ina put down her drink and reached for James’s hand. She wanted to feel comfortable again- holding his hand calmed her down. She was hesitant at first; but then she slid her hand into his, and squeezed it tightly.

 

“So you’ve had a crush on me..?”

 

James nodded his head. “From when we first met- when I pinned you against the lockers… I- I wanted to get your attention..”

 

Tears started to prick his eyes- James didn’t want to start crying now; not in front of Ina- but… Ina made him feel… comfortable; enough to show Ina his soft side.

 

The tears were coming now- streaming down his red face; as he began to hiccup softly.

 

Ina pulled James into a hug- her warm body making James’s sadness float away. She glanced up at him- saw her chance; and she took it. 

 

“James… I- I love you.” She whispered softly, pressing her forehead against his.

 

Ina cupped his cheek with her free hand, and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

James’s eyes widened with shock- Ina was kissing him; she wasn’t even drunk- she was in love- with him.

 

He melted at the feeling of her lips against his. They were soft, warm, and smooth; falling open at the brush of his tongue; welcoming him. James stroked her cheek with his other hand; continuing to caress her face as he pulled away.

 

“So… you’re also in love with me?” Ina asked softly.

 

“Yeah… I just didn’t know how to tell you… I may be the toughest kid in school; but I melt into a pool of emotions every time I look at you…” James sighed.

 

“I could tell…” Ina giggled. 

 

James laughed and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I cuddle with you…” James murmured softly; pecking her on the cheek.

 

“I don’t mind… I’ll just need to text my roommates.” Ina giggled.

 

She pulled out her phone- Her roommates had sent her almost a thousand texts-

 

_ Group Chat _

_ 11:30 _

 

**Nadia:** WHERE ARE YOU

 

**Veronica:** INA

 

**Pidge:** guys she’s probably still with James-

 

**Nadia:** WHAT IF SHE DIED?

 

**Veronica:** OH GOD

 

**Pidge:** guys-

 

**Nadia:** WE NEED TO BREAK JAMES’S LEGS

 

**Pidge:** no we don’t-

 

**Ina:** hey guys

 

**Nadia:** OH MY GOD INA WHAT HAPPENED WHERE ARE YOU

 

**Ina:** oh, i’m just uh… cuddling with James

 

**Nadia:**

 

**Veronica:**

 

**Pidge:**

 

**Ina:** sorry…?

 

**Pidge:** nadia you owe me 20 bucks-

 

**Nadia:** bitch i don’t owe you anything- you said they were gonna kiss then cuddle

 

**Ina:** ??????????? but i did kiss him?????

 

**Ina:** were you guys making bets about james and i getting together??

 

**Nadia:** uhhhhhhhhh…. Lemme get a mcpick 2

 

**Pidge:** nooooo……??????

 

**Veronica:** well i wasn’t a part of that- anyways i have to get going i have a date to catch-

 

**Veronica:** what time will you be back ina?

 

**Ina:** um..

 

**Veronica:** um what?

 

**Ina:** i’m actually spending the night with james

 

**Veronica:**

 

**Nadia:**

 

**Pidge:**

 

**Ina:** sorry? I promise that i’ll be back tomorrow!

 

**Nadia:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE SPENDING THE NIGHT???

 

**Ina:** well… i may or may not have gotten a little drunk?

 

**Ina:** but i promise i’ll be back tomorrow!

 

**Nadia:** you better- or else i’m gonna break james’s legs (jk)

 

**Ina:** touch him and you’ll die

 

**Nadia:** ooh feisty one aren’t we? >;)

 

**Ina:** >:l

 

* * *

 

Ina sighed and put her phone away.

 

“What did they say?” James asked, stroking her hair with his hand.

 

“They said I could stay. I hope you don’t mind…” Ina began.

 

James brushed Ina’s bangs out of her eyes, giving her a tender smile. “Of course I don’t mind, you’re my girlfriend; silly.”

 

Ina giggled as James pecked her on the cheek; she was then caught by surprise when he partially pinned her against the couch.

 

“Wanna make out?” James dared.

 

Ina pondered for a moment the nodded her head. “Yes.”

 

James smirked and leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in a battle of ragged breaths. He began sucking on her bottom lip; letting his tongue trace the inside of her mouth.

 

Ina moaned as James grasped her hips; messaging them with his fingers. She threaded her fingers through the boys hair; as he pulled away. Ina gasped; gulping down air. Before Ina knew it, she was in a dark closet, back to the door, wrists pinned down at her sides, while James fervently seized her neck. His lips were wet against her skin, and she gasped when his teeth pinched her delicate skin.

 

“Sorry..” He purred, softly lapping at the wound with his tongue. He pulled away and stared into Ina’s eyes- reaching out and brushing the hair out of her face.

 

“You’re so pretty Blossom~” He cooed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “I just want to kiss you all over..”

 

Ina smiled softly, and nuzzled her face deeper into his hand, eventually kissing it. James grinned, and grabbed her hand, leading her back out to the couch. He sat her down then pulled a blanket over both of them. Ina let James curl up around her, giving her lazy kisses every now and then.

 

James loved to kiss Ina. He continued to peck her face, her hands, neck, shoulders, and her belly. He began to tickle her ribs- causing her to laugh giddily.

 

“James! James, stop it! That tickles! James-!” Ina laughed- right as he pressed his lips against her belly; making Ina shutter with delight.

 

He was now on top of her, tenderly kissing Ina’s lips; letting her suck on his bottom lip. James then pulled Ina around so that her back was against his chest; now beginning to gently spoon her just right.

 

“Mind if I nibble on your ear..?” James mumbled, as he gently kissed the back of Ina’s neck.

 

Ina nodded with a smile, bolts of pleasure running down her spine as she felt James’s teeth gently pinching her ear lobe. She shuttered with a warming sensation when James’s hands began to rub against her belly, pulling her closer to him.

 

Most people would feel uncomfortable in this situation, but for Ina- she didn’t mind. In fact, she loved it. She loved the fact that she had made the toughest kid in school melt at the sight of her- allowing him to open up whenever she was around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: i love you bitch *off key guitar strum*
> 
> Ina: Oh my god..
> 
> James: i ain't never gonna stop loving you *off key guitar strum*
> 
> James: B I T C H


End file.
